Feng Yi
Feng Yi is a chinese Eliminator operative in service of RIFT. Currently, he owns a temple in the 3rd ward for which he serves as a priest and uses it as his primary cover. Appearance Feng Yi has a very lively and youthful look to his face, in which a wide grin that is seemingly always naturally present can be found. Due to that, people most of the time assume him to be far younger than he actually truly is. His cheerful countenance is only supplemented further by his amber-colored big bright eyes, that stand out on his face alongside his small and pointed nose. His skin has light-brownish color, which attests to his ancestry as a member of the Yao people, and, hidden under his long clothing, he has a thin but remarkably muscular body, one that people would be hard pressed to find even one hint of fat. His straight hair, of a common dark color, has a length that extends far past his shoulders, reaching roughly the middle of his back, and it is most of the time tied in a traditional chinese top knot, which is held in place by an ornamental pin. His clothing also follows the same style, being it a Hanfu type of robe and garments with simple blue and white coloring that Feng Yi sports on his daily routine, even when walking through the city streets, which attracts him a myriad of different types of looks from passersby. Though still, the young man dons his garbs proudly, giving no mind to the way other people treat him because of it. Personality Feng Yi, as in accordance with his appearance, has a very cheerful and happy temperament. His person radiates goodwill, and he has a natural way of brightening up the atmosphere around him. Though still, he has his own misgivings, tricking and fooling around with other people being one of them. The young man's youthful appearance does not remain only in looks, as his curiosity and knack for getting himself in trouble only serve to add to his childish image. Though still, if there is one thing that Feng Yi takes seriously is his training. He adheres completely to his schedule and diet, which, added to his natural talent, helps him show the giant amount of strength and endurance that he is able to in his human body. Martial arts is the only thing Feng Yi takes seriously from his childhood up to his coming of age, as for other matters that the monks tried to teach him, not so much. However, that doesn't prevent him from doing his best to teach other people about the Buddhism and Taoism that his masters passed on to him in his newly purchased temple on the heart of Tokyo, even if that means making up the teachings as he goes along, and performing spiritual rituals that he knows nothing about. Others might call him a charlatan, but he considers himself as the creator of a brand new diverging branch of study of those philosophical areas, and he doesn't even ask for any money when guiding the stray souls that find themselves at his doorstep. It is still possible to notice in his tone of voice when speaking about the subject, that even though he might not be the best scholar, he does care deeply about the subject, and always strive to do his best in helping the people who ask him for assistance. Feng Yi also does his best to stick to his chinese cultural roots as a member of the Yao people, even if that proves itself as a challenge when living in a rather different country. He has almost no interaction with technological devices, and in his free time other than practicing his martial arts, he raises a myriad of different plants in the backyard of his temple. As for how he interacts with other people, the young man never changes his own persona or makes a distinction between individual no matter who they are, whether they are good or evil, or even if they are human or ghoul for that matter. To make yourself be hated by Feng Yi is a hard feat to accomplish, but one that can still be done nonetheless if you act with malice towards the things he cares about. As for his work in RIFT as an Eliminator, those that know the inner workings of the organization will be quickly surprised as to the kind of direct agent that they produced and put into action. Unlike most of their operatives, Feng Yi is not an emotionless or practical person. Much to the contrary, his personality couldn't be any more different than what you would expect from a supposed assassin. The reason for that is unknown for those unaware of the boy's capabilities, but for the ones that are informed of his superhuman strength, they would have a better idea as to why the higher-ups would let someone like him act as their direct subordinate. Feng Yi also takes no pleasure in the things he does for the group's name, but he never dares show his dissatisfaction or a hint of insubordination in front of his superior's wishes, acting completely loyal on where the interests of the organization lay. Even if it means killing people who have done no wrong in their lives. History To be revealed Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physique: Feng Yi is part of the select group of humans who have a physical body comparable to that of a ghoul. He has the strength and stamina necessary to defeat ghouls barehanded, without the assistance of a quinque. Martial Arts Expert: Feng Yi has been training on his martial arts since he was a kid. Suffice to say that due to his own physique, the amount of natural talent, and the practice he has been putting daily for more than a decade in his training of the art, he makes for an extremely skilled and dangerous hand-to-hand combatant. He is a Shaolin adept of the style Xing Yi Quan, a martial art that concentrates on internal cultivation, meaning training the mind and the inner power to release your body's true potential. The movements of the style are centered around aggressive attacks with explosive power and direct footwork, which are generally practiced in straight-lines and shows the linear nature of the art and the intent to drive through your opponent's in a single powerful burst. Its stances and moves are influenced by the use of weapons like staffs and spears and the style itself uses mostly punches, with kick movements being few and mostly limited to hitting lower areas. Limited Combat Style: Feng Yi has spent all of his life transforming his body into a living weapon, without having to rely on any kind of instruments. As such he has turned into an excellent hand-to-hand fighter, but that means he is at his most effective when he solely uses his own fists and feet to fight. The young man has never trained in any kind of martial weapon, whether they are slashing, piercing, or simply bashing, and rather than being an added advantage to his combat prowess, they just turn into a nuisance for his movements. As such, almost all types of conventional quinques are not very useful to him, and Feng Yi would rather rely on his own strength to more effectively take down his opponents. Threads WIP Relationships WIP Trivia WIP Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Category:RIFT